new town, new friends
by TeamKogan
Summary: big time rush/ kogan/slash  the boys wake up to their first day in sunny LA, where their story of fame and fortune begins.smut/romance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one~teamkogan~

(new town, new friends)

The sound of alarms and people rushing about awoke the boys from their sleep. James was the first to step into the living room yawning as he was greeted by Katie and Mrs. Knight, "morning James" Mrs. Knight chirped. James replied with his usual groggy response "ehh" Mrs. knight was busy making breakfast as she kept glancing at the clock above her. "Katie can you go wake your brother please". Katie huffed and disappeared into Kendall's room "KENDALL WAKE UP" she yelled as she jumped on his peacefully sleeping body. "ow KATIE!" Kendall snapped at her and pushed her off "go wake logan" she sneered at him before running out his room.

Kendall got out his warm comfy bed and stretched his back, yawning he slipped on some jeans and a shirt before creeping into Logan's room "logan?" Kendall gently shook his shoulder, Logan rolled over gently muttering to himself "LOGAN?" kendall sat on his bed and shook him harder "wha?" Logan's eyes shot open and he bolted upright yawning. "k-kendall" he glanced at him rubbing the gritty sleep out of his eyes. "Logan you need to get up now" he spoke to him in a sweet gently voice, "don't want to be late for our first day" he grinned Logan chuckled his reply "okay I'll be up soon". Kendall caught himself looking at down at Logan's bare chest, he realised and quickly retreated. "Umm I'll... I'll let you get dressed now" he quickly got up and disappeared out his room. he bumped into James who as usual was fighting with carols. "CANT YOU FORGET THAT? IT WAS LIKE 10 YEARS AGO!" "I LOVED THAT HELMET" Carlos growled and pounced on James knocking him to the floor, kendall chuckled to himself as James and Carlos rolled around on the ground yelling at each other. He sat at the breakfast table smiling to his mom. Logan greeted him "are they fighting again?" Logan laughed. "Yep, just like yesterday, the day before, and the day before that and before that" Kendall joked and smiled at logan. "BOYS!" Mrs. Knight yelled "s-sorry Mrs. Knight" Carlos said out of breath. He sat down at the table glaring at James who pulled his chair up next to him.

Kendall smiled and put his arm around Logan's neck. "GUYS no fighting, we're a team and today is going to be the best day ever" he smiled big as Logan, Carlos and James all cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

(kendall POV)

After an anticipating road trip down to rocque records me and guys were so excited to finally get into the modern, fresh style of the studio. I watched as James and Carlos instantly ran ahead, staring at the billions of posters, album covers and awards that filled the hallways. Carlos being his usual dippy self happen to run right into our new boss bouncing off his stomach. Me and logan instantly flinched waiting for him to blow, but to our surprise he didn't.

"DOGS! Your late!" he snapped.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"SORRY!, I give you the chance of a lifetime and the best you can say for being late is "sorry".

I felt James stare daggers at me.

"Im sorry Mr. Rocque" I said sarcastically.

"Better!" he snapped.

He orders us to line up where he told us that this would be the hardest time of our lives we went through drills, warm ups, all his goals and missions followed by lectures. The whole time he babbled on about this, my eyes kept glancing at logan who had his usual serious face on. I have to admit i find his "work" face as he calls it completely adorable.

"KENDALL!" I heard Gustavo yell which cause he to snap out of my fantasies.

"huh, what?" i quickly exclaimed.

"my face is here, NOT OVER THERE!" Gustavo yelled.

The rest of rehearsals were hell for me. Gustavo picked on me time and time again at one point he made James cry, but James did break a lot of his stuff that day. He gave my countless lectures and bossed me around in till the point i couldn't take it and stormed off.

"THATS ITS YOUR PISSING ME OFF" i snapped then walked out.

"KENDALL KNIGHT GET BACK HERE NOW!" i heard his voice bellow.

"LOGAN!".

"y-yes?" i could faintly here his timid voice.

"go get kendall back here so i can kill him AND FINNISHES TRAINING FOR THE DAY!" he yelled.

Logan quickly scurried off to find me, where i was gripping tightly onto a bathroom sink glaring into a mirror, my anger faded when i saw Logan's reflection behind me.

"Kendall? Bud you ok?".

"I'm fine logan" i smiled and turned to face him.

"Gustavo is really giving you a hard time today ehh?"

"i chuckled "yeah, yeah just a bit"

He looked at me with his soulful eyes. "nobody said this was going to be easy"

"i know, i don't know why he had a go at you. I mean, you were perfect"

"You really think so?" his cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Yeah, nice moves" i shot him a cheeky wink and chuckled.

Logan said nothingbut smiled admiringly, I could tell he wanted me as badly as i wanted him. He was so shy he couldn't bring himself to say anything, we'd been there for each other a long time i remember the night Logan told me. He's never had a moment as meaningful as one's he's spent with me. I knew had to come out, i had to tell him how i feel i wanted him badly i wanted to call him mine.

That's when i knew by tonight Logan Mitchell would be mine

He had to be.

**~AN~ i was thinking of ditching this story for a jogan/jagan slash because ive got better ideas, however i will keep going with this and see if i get any newfeed back hopefully you guys will tell me if you'd like a james/logan pairing story :D~**


	3. Chapter 3

(kendall POV)

I sat up all that night in my room, thinking of logan I had no idea how and when id tell him, I was worried how he would react to me admitting how I felt for him. I sighed to myself.

"Why does this have to be so damn hard" I teared slightly thinking of Logan, who surely would rejected me when I told him how I felt. My thoughts were stopped by a knock at the door.

"Come in" I mumbled.

"Hey Kendall" James said sticking his head around the door, kendall could barely see his face in the dim light.

"James?" he called out.

"Yeah?" James called back sitting next to him on the bed.

"Its 3am why are you still awake?" Kendall exclaimed.

"Hey, I could ask you the very same thing mister" James laughed.

"Okay okay don't get smart dude" Kendall replied bluntly.

Both lads found themselves chuckling in till James broke the silence.

"You okay? I mean you've been very quite all day at work and now you're sitting in your bed talking to yourself"

"I'm fine James" Kendall said looking down at his hands.

James raised his eyebrows "fine? You don't seem fine"

"JAMES SHUT IT IM FINE" Kendall snapped.

"You're lying, tell me what up" James calmly replied.

"I CAN'T!" "If I do you'll hate me" Kendall snapped as he flopped his head into his hands.

"Kendall, you're my best friend, I could never hate you"

"Fine, but jo will hate me" Kendall sighed.

James looks confused "did you get her knocked up"

"WHAT, NO" Kendall growled getting up from his bed.

"Then what's wrong?" James asked also standing up.

Kendall growled and turned away "I….. I…"

"You what?" James said getting up from his seat as well.

"I LOVE LOGAN" Kendall gasped at what he said and covered his mouth.

"Shit, why'd I say that im such a fucking idiot" he snapped and punched the wall.

James calmly stopped him and sat him down.

"I don't hate you Kendall; it's so obvious you two like each other"

"Really?" Kendall said while looking at his hand.

"Yeah, even Carlos can tell, and come on, he's not the smartest guy out of us" James chuckled.

"So, you think I should tell him" Kendall asked softly.

James nodded. Kendall let out a sigh.

"Were having a party tonight, get him on his own and tell him" James said pulling Kendall into a hug.

Kendall sighed then nodded.

"O-okay..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~BTR~~~~BTR~~~~BTR~~~~~BTR~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHOOO, this party ROCKS" Carlos cheered dancing in and out the crowds of teens with James close by his side.

"Yeah it's a hell of a party" James laughed dancing his way in-between some girls.

Carlos looked up as Kendall walked past into the kitchen slowly. He made his way over to him smiling.

"Hey bud, Jo's over there waiting for you" carols smiled.

"Like i give a shit!" Kendall snapped back before pushing past Carlos, who gave Kendall a blank confused look.

"Umm, okay then..." Carlos timidly called out.

Kendall wandered over to his bedroom before disappearing into it quickly. He felt frustration grow in him as he realised Carlos and Jo could never know how he felt for Logan. At least Until logan knew and maybe even felt the same.

"Hey Kendall" a small sweet voice called up from the bed, it was Logan curled up reading a book as usual.

"Oh h-hey Logan, what you doing in here?" Kendall asked, lowering himself onto his bed.

Logan groaned. "It's not that I don't want to join the party but Camille's here, she won't leave me alone! I swear that chick is a psycho"

Kendall chuckled "I thought you had the hot's for her?" he smirked.

"No, we all had the hot's for Jo remember? We all wanted her but she wants you..." Logan said sharply.

"Well, I don't have the hot's for jo, there aint a single girl at the palmwoods I like" kendall said chuckling nervously, trying not to look at logans soft lips. That was just there, waiting for him to kiss.

"You don't?" Logan asked intrigued.

"No... d-do you?" Kendall asked, getting his thoughts side trapped in Logan beautiful chocolate eyes.

"No, no I don't" he said smiling into Kendall's glistening green eyes.

"Logan..." kendall sighed. "I have to ummm... to tell you something..."

"Sure, bud what's up?" Logan asked smiling and sitting down on Kendall's bed next to the shy teen.

"p-please don't hate me." Kendall teared looking down.

"I promise i won't..." Logan said taking a gentle hold of Kendall's knee.

Kendall sighed and took a deep breath... "I... I love you logan..."

"L-love me?" Logan repeated his eyes widening.

"Yeah" Kendall sighed shaking his head, "I'll just go... i made a twat of myself..." kendall huffed before getting up and heading for the bedroom door.

"Kendall, wait..." Logan said calmly, also getting up and gently grabbing hold of Kendall's hands.

Before Kendall could say anything Logan already had his lips pressed to his, softly but passionately kissing him. Kendall was surprised. He had no idea Logan felt this way. He knew he loved Logan, he kiss felt so right to him he could tell it felt right to Logan too. The kiss became more heated as Kendall started running his hands down Logan's waist, gently tugging at his belt. Logan let out small whimpers quickly leading Kendall back onto his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall rest his toned body against Logan's chest, trailing his fingers softly across logans shivering abs.

"Mmm k-kendall" the brunette murmured softly as the blond slowly sucked on his neck.

Kendall lowered his hand down to Logan's pants; he paused then sat up taking hold of Logan boxers as well. Logan bit his lip staring into Kendall's lustful glowing green eyes. With a swift movement of Kendall's hands Logan was lying there exposed.

"Sit up logie" Kendall instructed.

Logan obeyed propping himself up against the wall and gasping, moaning out as Kendall suddenly licked down his shaft, slowly rubbing his balls without warning.

"K-KENDALLL" the young brunette moaned out gripping on to Kendall's scraggy hair

Kendall smirked. He continued running his tongue up and down Logan's erect shaft, feeling that he'd teased the small boy enough he slowly engulfed his length, gagging slightly.

"FUCK, UNGH! KENDALL!" Logan's moans were so loud now and his breathing was completely off pace. Kendall grunted a little as he felt fingers exploring his hair and yanking it back, causing his head to pull back. Logan thrusted his hips up towards Kendall's mouth rolling moans off his tongue

Kendall let out a few grunts and moans before pulling Logan out his mouth and lining himself up with his entrance, smirking up at Logan's deep flushed face.

"Ready logie?" Kendall smirked softly, without giving any warning and pushing himself slowly into the young brunettes hole.

"AHH K-KENDALL!" Logan moaned out louder than before gripping the blonde's hair tighter. Kendall smirked to himself, grabbing hold of Logan's slender waist and moving his hips in quick jolts against the moaning mass beneath him.

"Kendall f-fuck! K-kendall h-harder" came the loud moans escaping Logan's lips. Kendall had no problem obliging. Swinging himself towards logan faster, harder with each thrust. He let out loud groans as his movements became sloppy as he was coming close to his climax.

"GOD KENDALL!" Logan screamed out, clenching his hands as he felt Kendall's length pound into his spot. With a few more thrust Logan released his seed over the sheets. Panting loudly as Kendall slowed to a stop, pulling out and wrapping his arm around Logan's dampened neck. Pulling him down for a soft breathless kiss.

"i love you l-logan" the blonde panted softly.

"I love you to Kendall." Logan smiled softly snuggling under Kendall's arms.

"does this mean...were..." Kendall started.

"boyfriends" Logan beamed at Kendall before pulling the bed covers over him and Kendall. Snuggling up to his warm, worn out body kissing his jaw softly and ever so lightly.

**~AN sorry for such a delay been working on another 3 fanfics twice bitten should be updated soon though : this chapter was quite short but i hope you enjoy it)~**


End file.
